The Thug Life
by Auciana
Summary: In a city full of life and danger, twists and turns, three people live through the chaos called their home. Meet those three people. Alibaba, a man who works part time in a grocery store, Aladdin, a boy from a foreign city, traveling the big city, Morgiana, a former gang member, and many more! City/Gang AU
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the first chapter of The Thug Life. You may be wondering, why the hell did you name the title that, you terrible, terrible person. My answer to that question, READ THE STORY. MUAHAHA SHAMELESS SELF-ADVERTISING. (Also plus that fact that I couldn't resist. Cuz Puns. Cuz you'll see why. Cuz I like using cuz. Just cuz. [I'm sorry I'll stop])

Warnings: Chapter is a filler. Inappropriate jokes. Cussing that's not technically cussing but if you hate cussing with a passion, you should be fine here.

I Do not own Magi or any of its character.

* * *

Welcome to the Grocery Store

7:00 AM ~Grocery store~

It was an everyday morning for Alibaba, the blond haired part-time stocker of the grocery store, was having a fine morning until a particular blue haired boy decided to, oh so wonderfully, eat some watermelons from a storage crate, break into a room where an employees' only sign was placed, and do that THREE . The first time, the little boy wandered near the room, thinking that he would cause no harm, (OH HE WAS SO WRONG) Alibaba let him off the hook, and politely asked him to not go near there, with a forced smile. It was the morning, Alibaba did _not_ want to deal with anyone right now. Anyways, why was he even here? You would think that kids the age of him would be sitting at home watching cartoons about counting. Where was his parents? _Ugh,_ _I'll deal with him later._ Turns out, turning your back on little blue brats, is a VERY bad idea. The blue twerp snuck his way into the stockroom and leisurely strolled through the inventory of food, eyes sparkling for… some strange reason. He gave him a warning and pushed him out of the room. AND FOR SOLOMON'S SAKES, you guessed it, he was back in that room. It wasn't even that interesting! It's just boxes of well...STUFF! Alibaba decided he was having none of this nonsense and decided to deal the little boy, who was sitting on top of the cardboard box, on some watermelons. Resisting the urge to strangle the little piece of shiz, he angrily asked him a question, gritting his teeth.

"Hey little b- kid! What's your name?" A ticked off Alibaba glared at the anonymous boy, noticing the long blue braid swinging around on the back of his head, like a donkey. Speaking of which this is a pain in the a-

"Orh hi dere murstere!" He swallowed whatever he was eating. "My name's Aladdin!" Chomp. "Wut's er nom mister?" He held out his hand, covered in sticky pink watermelon juice, which led to Alibaba's golden eyes to travel up Aladdin's miniature arms, which were also covered in watermelon juice, plus the combo of bits of watermelon chunks and his face. (DOUBLE COMBO) Oh, his face. Around his mammoth grin with chewed up bits of the red and green fruit, the surrounding pink juice was dripping off his chin, onto the floor. (TRIPLE COMBO) To add to that piece of _wonderfulness,_ nearly all, if not most, of the watermelon tops were bitten off, including the one he was holding, which he then took a bite out of top, juice splattering everywhere. Including his shirt, which was indeed, white. (K. FRICKING O.) _HOW THE HELL DO YOU BITE THROUGH WATERMELONS_. He gripped little Aladdin's blue collar with both hands, causing him to drop the opened melon, spilling out its contents onto the floor. GREAT,more things to clean up.

"LISTEN HERE YA LITTLE BRAT. WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING," Alibaba snapped, shaking the poor boy like a maraca.

He pointed to his dropped watermelon. "I was simply enjoying that juicy red fruit," Aladdin beamed, ear to ear, still flailing around in the air.

"-nd then I said, YOU'RE ALL IDIOTS. HAHAHAHAHA," Laughter boomed outside the room.

"Who that Alibab-WAH?"

He spread a large cloth blanket over the box, pushing Aladdin down and covering him like one of those ghosts during Halloween, fearing for his job. Alibaba hoped that Aladdin could understand the situation.

"Hey Aladdin, keep quiet for a second would you?" The blonde warned quietly before standing back up with one of his fake smiles for his approaching boss and his friend.

When he turned around, he was greeted with a chubby face glaring at him, angrily. "HEY, Alibaba, did you finish moving the watermelons?" He growled with his hands on his hips.

"Ah ha ha… no not yet. I'm almost do-"

He pointed towards the blanket behind Alibaba. "What's that."

Instantly, Alibaba turned around to see a shape rise up. _That must be Aladdin._ In his panic to cover it up, he slided so he could block his manager's view of Aladdin being a jerk.

"What are you talking about," Alibaba laughed nervously, still putting up the fake smile act and the classic Acting-Like-An-Idiot act. Too bad it backfired.

"Whatever's behind you," He scoffed. "You think I'm an idiot?" His head moved to see Aladdin, who wasn't doing him a favor.

Alibaba quickly moved his body to block Aladdin. "No sir! There's no- I think it's best that you don't see what's behind yo-OW," His attempts to stop him were completely useless as he pushed him out of the way and left Alibaba to lie down on the ground where Aladdin's splatters of watermelon also decided to stay.

He grabbed the white cloth and pulled it off. _Please spare me divine beings._ "What's with all these pink stains on the groun- WHA," He yelped, surprised at the young boy, groping his chest. _I am going to die._

"This is really weird! You're a guy but you have boobs! What's up with that," Aladdin asked innocently, as if he didn't know what was going on. Which he probably doesn't.

"Wh- ALADDIN WHAT ARE YOU DOING," Alibaba grabbed Aladdin's head, dropping him on to the floor but still holding on to him so he wouldn't… touch people's chests. Bowing his head, Alibaba pleaded, "I'm so sorry sir he didn't mean anything!"

Raising a shaky finger to point at him, he started shouting insults. "YOU DAMNED BRAT! I HOPE A MONSTER EATS YOU ALIVE WHILE YOU'RE ASLEEP," Screeched the furious man, shaking a fist at them, hoping to scare Aladdin.

* * *

10:00 AM ~The checkout counter~

An hour later after the whole fiasco of apologizing, cleaning up melon juice, and putting whatever watermelons left for sale, it was Alibaba's turn to man the checkout counter. Aladdin decided to join Alibaba and without knowing it, Aladdin helped a bit, though not the type of help he wished for.

* * *

9:30 AM ~The same checkout counter~

"That'll be 10 dollars and 65 cents ma'am."

"Thank you and keep the change."

"Why?"

"To help with your child." Alibaba let the words sink in. _Your child. Your._

"...Wha- Ma'am- h- " Alibaba stood there, horrified, sputtering whatever words formed in his mouth. Knowing what she was saying he still stood there making incomprehensible noises.

"You don't have to thank me. Ha! Just enjoy your life," The stranger smiled positively before taking her groceries nonchalantly.

"Alibaba why did she say that?" Alibaba was still frozen in horror.

"You're a cute one aren't you! Ha ha! Enjoy your life with your daddy!" She walked away shaking her head and muttering under her breath, "Teens getting it on before marriage. They really need to know how to use protection. Poor child."

"Wha-" He never finished that sentence since she left mid-sentence. He looked up at Alibaba and curiously asked with an innocent face," What did she mean by that Alibaba-kun?"

"...Just forget about it."

* * *

12:30 PM ~ Break Room ~

He couldn't ignore the stare the child was giving him. It sort of looked like a wolf, a very hungry wolf. Alibaba sighed and put down his sandwich. "What?"

"Alibabaaa~ I'm hungry," Aladdin pouted, rubbing his stomach for extra effect.

Alibaba sighed once more, taking out his wallet," What do you want?"

He wished he never asked since Aladdin started a list, "I want a sandwich, juice, some pudding, umm some chips, apples, a-MMH!"

Releasing his hand from his mouth, wiping it on Aladdin's shoulder, since he licked his palm. "EW WHAT THE HECK MAN. I'll get you a sandwich and water. Is that fine?"

"Pudding too? And juice!"

"A sandwich and water."

"I want a sandwich, some pudding and juice though!"

"How about a sandwich, an apple, and juice. Deal?"

"Deal!" Aladdin cheered happily,"But some pudding would be nice."

"You're getting what you're getting," Alibaba announced coldly, getting up to walk out.

"Can I choose what type?"

"Hurry up then!"

* * *

3:00 PM ~ The Outside World ~ (Holy Crap it exists! I know right?)

After an eventful morning, it eventually reached 3:00 PM and Alibaba was free from the hell hole he called a part time job. Before realizing something very important.

"Wait. I can't believe I didn't ask you this question. Where are your parents," Alibaba asked, concerned he wouldn't be free, dreading the answer that could come.

"I don't have parents." Definitely not the answer he was expecting.

His eyes went wide. Alibaba exclaimed, "You're an orphan?!"

"No~ I live with Uncle Ugo!"

"Where does this "Uncle Ugo" live then?"

"Hmm…" Aladdin pondered, looking at the sky for answers. That didn't work. Instead, raised his arms in a V shape and shouted with happiness, "I have no idea!"

"...What?"

"You heard me, I don't know!"

Being the person Alibaba was, he hoped he didn't regret his decision. "...How about you stay with me at my place," Alibaba offered, holding a hand out.

"I don't know… Uncle Ugo told me to not go with strangers."

"I GAVE YOU FOOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD," Alibaba cried, slightly offended.

"I was just joking Alibaba-kun, calm down," Aladdin assured him, taking his hand.

The moment their hands touched, a seed of friendship was planted in them, waiting to bloom.

* * *

Welp, that concludes the first chapter of The Thug Life. (Yes yes I know, it's not a fitting name, like I said, this is a filler to explain what the heck happened.) If you would like to please give me some advice on how to write better if you made it through this far! Remember you don't have to but it would be nice!


	2. Chapter 2

Oh would you look at that. You've managed to read past the first chapter! Congratulations! You get an internet hug from me! *Hugs reader*

Now with some more important news.

Anyone seen the chapter 278? Because DAYUM SON. SO MUCH HYPE. Or it might be me because Uke!Kouen has officially become a thing for me. And I love my semes being ukes.WHY HAVEN'T I NOTICED KOUEN. KOUEN IS SO CUTEOHMAGAWD

I don't own Magi. T-T Because Uke!Sinbad would be included. OHMAGAWD UKES #SORRYNOTSORRY

* * *

Who?

8:00 AM ~ Alibaba's Apartment~

It was a regular Saturday morning and Alibaba was enjoying his day off with the usual celebration of staying in bed. Except for the fact that Aladdin was jumping on and off his squeaky bed to try to wake up the blonde for his breakfast. Alibaba successfully ignored him until Aladdin "accidently"(He says) fell onto Alibaba's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Pushing Aladdin off his covers onto the floor, he gave a dirty look towards Aladdin, clutching his stomach and yelped, "What was that for!"

"Oh yay! You're awake, finally" Aladdin cheered from the ground, "I'm hungry!" As if on cue, his stomach, no, his _black hole_ , started growling like a hungry wolf. "See! My tummy started making noises," He pointed at the void called a "tummy". _There must be a pack of wolves in there. Very hungry wolves._

He looked to his left, where his digital clock laid there. _8:01 AM_ "Five more minutes, it's eight o'clock," Alibaba grumbled, hiding from under his covers from the miniature beast. It was his day off for Solomon's sakes!

Aladdin started shaking his body from above the sheets. "Alibabaaa~ At least make me some food!"

"Then give me ten minutes," Alibaba's muffled voice mumbled from under the covers, pulling it over his head to block Aladdin's voice.

"But I can't wait ten minutes!"

"Then make it yourself."

"But I don't know how to cook!"

"Just make some toast or a bowl of cereal or something."

"Finee~," Aladdin sighed loudly, trudging onwards to the kitchen. "WHERE'S THE CEREAL!" He got a grunt as a response. _Oh well, guess I'll have to look for it myself._

Alibaba closed his eyes to return back to his slumber. _Ahh, peac-_

"AHHH ALIBABA HELP," Aladdin screamed from the other room. _Aladdin? ALADDIN! Is there a robber?_ CRASH! "OWWW!"

Alibaba quickly grabbed the object underneath his pillow to help Aladdin. Running into the kitchen area, Alibaba raised his weapon and yelled,"DON'T WORRY I'M COMING TO SA-save you? Aladdin?" He saw a dented box, a spilled box of cheerios, and Aladdin on his back holding a spoon.

"Owww."

"Aladdin? What happened," Alibaba questioned, confused and concerned on what happened. He didn't see any traces of a robbery. Unless….

Upon noticing the blond in the room, the boy sat up and sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck."Oh hi Alibaba-kun! I, um, was trying to make cereal and you see…" He pointed to the empty package with a hole in the middle.

"No I don't see."

"Welll~ you see. I'm not tall enough to reach the cabinet up there so I grabbed a box and used it as a step stool."

"And…"

"It couldn't hold me up so I fell backwards,"Aladdin explained embarrassed, still scratching the back of his neck and sheepishly smiling.

Alibaba sighed for the first time of the day," Next time just ask me to get it for you." The yellow haired man reached up to grab the box of oats that started it all.

* * *

10 : 00 AM ~The Outside World~

"Hey Alibaba-kun! Where are we going," Aladdin tugged the Alibaba's plain white shirt, looking up at him with his innocent eyes.

The blonde looked down at Aladdin, realizing that he took him to the outside of his brick apartment without any explanation, and started to explain, "Well, I'm taking you to your place wherever you live. So...if you would. Tell me your address."

"Alibaba-kun, you sound like one of those weird people on the internet. What were they called? Oh yeah, pedo right?"

Alibaba cringed visibly.

"And, like I said yesterday, I don't know I forgot the address, except for I think I stayed at this place called… The…um, THE SACRED PALACE! I think," The blue haired boy exclaimed, pleased to find that he remembered that fact.

Meanwhile, Alibaba's golden eyes widened, forgetting the insult Aladdin just threw at him. "I-isn't t-that o-one of the m-most ex-expensive places here?"

"It is?"

"Y-yeah… How do you not know," Alibaba confirmed, slightly confused. _He doesn't look like a spoiled brat. Just a regular white shirt with a blue vest and some baggy white pants._

"I just moved here a couple of weeks ago from another city. I'm traveling you see," A very excited Aladdin informed, "There's just so much things I want to see!"

 _He seems like a tourist. I mean this city is actually really famous for lots of things._ "Maybe after asking your uncle, maybe I could take you around this city, I know a _little_ bit about it," Alibaba bragged with his head tilted up and palms at his hip.

"Really you would do that for me? Great let's go then! But... where is the hotel," He

wondered, trying to look for the fancy hotel to only be blocked by the surrounding buildings towering over them.

"I'll take you there. We'll be taking the bus," Alibaba said nonchalantly on the outside, internally though, he was mentally cheering. You see, The Sacred Palace was the tallest building and is a five star luxury hotel filled with the best of the best. Best of what you ask? Everything. Some rumor it's a gate to heaven. Who knows, they're rumors after all and the only way to find out if their true is to go in a see them yourself. But you see, that's the problem. They only accept V. and Alibaba wasn't if you couldn't tell. Now, he has a chance, and the only thing stopping him is the waiting time of a bus.

* * *

~Near The Sacred Hotel~

"Hey Aladdin. Your uncle lives there right," Alibaba asked, making sure that he wasn't getting his hopes up.

"Yeah! It's actually really cool there," he paused for a second, "But it's really lonely too."

"What do you mean? Don't you basically have everything you want," The blond asked confused.

"But I've never had actual friendship, there was this lady one time though. She was really friendly and played with me when I was young, but she always charged me for every hour she spend with me… But she was really nice to Uncle Ugo!"

"Oh," Alibaba mumbled feeling pity for Aladdin.

But then, Aladdin turned to Alibaba to face him. "But now there's you! You're my first friend," He assured, beaming at him with that unreasonably huge smile. Some warmth spread through him and made him feel sorta fuzzy inside.

But then that feeling was ruined when someone bumped into him.

"Eh? Did you just touch me you brat! You're going to pay for that," A man with midnight black messy hair secured by a white bandana growled at him now pulling out a knife before Alibaba could blink. A bald man, no wait, giant with a steel mask with a single circle that provided his eyesight and a beige overall turned his body to glower upon Alibaba. To his right was a red haired girl in a beige thigh length dress staring at them both with red eyes.

He blinked, "Uhm… Sorry?"

"That's not enough of an apology! Goltas! _Punish him,_ " He ordered pointing at him with a knife.

"Yes Jamil-sama," he obeyed in a monotone voice. He started walked towards him slowly and thats when he noticed something. There was a white cloth around his feet. And the girl's too. They were both the same shade of white as the bandana on the man behind all this. _Gang members. White? That's...- WOAH_

And then the giant whose name was Goltas swung at him with his right fist almost lunging at him. Thankfully Alibaba jumped back in time to not get punched right in the face.

"H-Hey! I d-don't want any trou-trouble," Alibaba stammered, attempting to make peace with them and raising his hands in a surrendering pose.

He was ignored though.

"Goltas! You useless idiot of a imbecile! Morgiana! Take care of this blondey," Jamil shouted, dragging attention to the scene. She looked at Jamil with pleading eyes before being slapped across the cheek, leaving a red mark to show the strength. He tilted his head up at her and coldy spitted out, "Did you just look at me?"

She said nothing.

"Answer me!"

Nothing again.

"LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER YOU USELESS BRAT."

"I'm sorry," she choked out. That sorry was the most pitiful noise he had ever hear.

"What was that again?"

"I'm sorry." _This isn't right_.

Alibaba stepped towards the current "family" argument, though less of an argument more of a verbal beating. Before he was able to take one step, Mister Giant Guy decided to block him, allowing Alibaba to stare at his enormous chest. Taking a deep breath, he decided to gather up some courage to stand up for the girl, whose name he assumed was Morgiana. Puffing out his chest to show he was serious, he managed to hold an one-sided conversation with him."Listen here, uhm, Goltas." He took in another intake of air. "Can you really stand this? Morgiana over there is being abused are you going to stand for this," he shouted at him, looking into his single eye and releasing his emotions. Aladdin stood to the side staring at him with a slightly awed expression then smiled at him as if praising him. Goltas was a different story though. He didn't budge one bit, except for slightly stiffing when Alibaba mentioned Morgiana's name. When Alibaba decided to shift left, only slightly awkwardly, continuing his noble quest to save the fiery haired red head, he came face first with a very amused gang leader.

"Oh~ You're going to be the one to save her? What are you even saving her from," Jamil taunted, staring slightly bemused, like he had no idea what he did.

Alibaba glaring at him with determination, he stated, "You."

He started laughing like a maniac. "What have I done? I'm just using my property," he snickered, still laughing like a mad man.

Alibaba looked at him horrified shown in his eyes. His property? This was a human life! "Listen here bub! Don't you understand Morgiana is a human life? She's not your toy," he growled, enraged with his words and him. _This guy!_

"HA, Morgiana is mine~ You can't have her anyways. I'm going to kill you later," Jamil threatened with a joyful tone. "It' _s_ a shame that I have kill you, you were so entertaining… Maybe I can have Morgiana do it! Morgiana you're going to get rid this brat," he called over Morgiana, who had a shocked expression on her face, but it quickly turned back into her poker face. She ran towards him, Alibaba put his arms in front of him, placed in a X manner as a defensive stance, before hearing someone screaming stop…

 _ **Aladdin.**_

-=To be Continued=-

* * *

Oh… Ah haha. I haven't been writing much… Sorry people who actually like this :P

Gonna end it off in a cliffhanger sorta not really. (I swear I won't do a 2 month break again)

* * *

Nikki Saints : Thank you! I appreciate you taking your time to write this comment! And AlibMorg might be a thing maybe noe :3

someone : Wait until I start dropping references like World War II. (Thanks for accepting the title too :D) And wait and see ;D

Guest : WATERMELONS INDEED. I don't know what happen to that rest of that WOOOOOO,but I'll assure you that does O's are in a special place :D


	3. Chapter 3

Guys I'm so sorry I broke my promise. Alright, I can't guarantee chapters every week or month. I'm sorry, I've been having a lack of motivation and utter procrastination. I'm sorry. Thank you those who have read, followed, and left a comment on this story. I won't be giving up yet but if I do I'll be happy to pass on this story for someone else to complete.

* * *

-=Previously=-

"HA, Morgiana is mine~ You can't have her anyways. I'm going to kill you later," Jamil threatened with a joyful tone. "It's a shame that I have kill you, you were so entertaining… Maybe I can have Morgiana do it! Morgiana you're going to get rid this brat," he called over Morgiana, who had a shocked expression on her face, but it quickly turned back into her poker face. She ran towards him, Alibaba put his arms in front of him, placed in a X manner as a defensive stance, before hearing someone screaming stop…

Aladdin.

"Please miss! Don't hurt my friend," Aladdin pled, arms stretched out in a defensive pose, head buried in his shoulder with his eyes closed shut. Thank Solomon Morgiana stopped in her tracks, her fist an inch away from Aladdin's face.

Meanwhile though, Alibaba stood there stunned. This twelve year old was willing to take a punch to the face for someone he just met. Someone who would've left him alone if he could run away. Alibaba saw Aladdin in a new light. But for now they had to get out of here. He was not going to let the same scenario happen once more if he could help it. Alibaba looked around him, seeing that they were pushed all the way to the end of your stereotypical dark alley way, surrounded by brick walls and an iron fence climbable if he put some effort into it. The problem was, A : Could he escape quick enough that the thugs wouldn't be able to catch him and B : Could he carry Aladdin with him too? There were 3 solutions. 1. Climb up the fence and hope that they don't come for him, which was very likely. 2. Fight them head on, since his hidden knife was on him and end up running away with Aladdin, probably getting hurt in the process, since this crazy dude was able possibly to shank someone. Or 3. Call for help. Except that the last time he checked, you don't get wifi in dark alleyways. He could shout, but that would attract too much attention from them and probably get the crap beat up out of them before someone would come along. Oh fudge it. Fight them it is!

From inside his jacket, he took out a short dagger, unsheathing it from it's scabbard. Out came a golden hilt, slightly shimmering from the little light coming in, and a teapot-like handle the same color. The blade itself curved at the end like a wolf's fang, but was still quite sharp from the last time he used it. He shivered, remembering the memories of that day. Pushing those thoughts away, he glanced at Aladdin was still stuck in that pose, eyes closed. Alibaba pushed him out of the way (as in behind not pushing him over), readying to use force to push them out of the way when suddenly he heard an elderly voice echoing into the alley.

"Sorry kids, I have to put a stop to your fun," A voice echoed into the hallway, ending the fight. And then men in blue uniforms flooded the area. Several officers had already blocked their only opening leaving them trapped, some starting to walk up towards Jamil and their gang members to handcuff them, excluding Morgiana though.

"Get your hands off me you forsaken pigs!," Jamil cried out twisting and turning to get out of their grips but it was pointless. Alibaba noted that Goltas didn't attempt to struggle while the officers attempted to find handcuffs to restrain him but it didn't seem like they could find one his size. And then there was Morgiana who tried to get them to release them. An officer finally asked her whether she was affiliated with them. She was about to say something but Gotlas piped up and said, "No she isn't please leave her alone officer.." The officer stared at her in suspicion before deciding return to where ever he came from.

Alibaba decided to talk to her when-

"UNCLE AMON!"

"Oh Aladdin! There you are! Are you okay?"

"Yup! Hey have you met Alibaba? He's my new friend," Aladdin grinned, pointing to a certain blonde who stood in shock a few feet away. Aladdin's uncle began walking towards him, his beard swishing around above his stomach.

"Hello, you must be Aladdin's friend, Alibaba," he stated the warm tone he used for Aladdin rubbing off, becoming much more serious.

"Uh, yes sir, and you must be Aladdin's uncle."

"Just call me Amon."

"A-Okay Amon, could I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"How did you know to come here?"

"I'm sure Aladdin could explain, oh there he is now," Amon smiled, warmth seeping back again. "Aladdin you shouldn't leave without telling Uncle Ugo! We were looking for you everywhere!"

"I know and I'm sorry… But it was so lonely inside! There's so many things outside here and things I want to learn about! And friends to meet! And so much more," Aladdin said passionately, even adding his signature move, Arms In the Air Like You Just Don't Care. "Alibaba even said that he would take me around town!"

Amon sighed. "Let me at least let Uncle Ugo decide alright? Fair enough," Amon bartered.

"Okay let me call him!"

"Wait. Hold up. There's no wifi here how are you going to call him," Alibaba stated.

"Don't worry I got this." Aladdin revealed a phone from under his shirt. "Turns out this place isn't really abandoned. The password's locked but..There we go! Connected to Jim-Bob-Joe's Lifeline. Huh that's a weird name for wifi." Aladdin shuffled his thumbs a bit around the numpad. "Hello? Uncle U-Yes this is Aladdin. I wanted to- C-calm down Uncle Ugo, I'm sorry. Yes I know how long you've been searching for me. Uncle Amon told me. Also thank you for sending him to me. Yes I know..Uh huh... Also could I bring some friends over?...Mhm. Okay see you soon," Aladdin finally finished. "Alright, you guys can come over!"

Aladdin grabbed Alibaba's hand and moved forward. Morgiana began to follow Goltas into the car but was stopped by Goltas himself. "No, Morgiana you have a life ahead of you, follow them. Look." She looked behind and saw Aladdin holding his other free hand out and Alibaba grinned at her sheepishly. "See, you have friends now, leave me behind. Free yourself." Morgiana started to tear up. "But Golta-

"No buts. Leave me. There's no hope for me but there's a life ahead for you. I'll be gone for 20 years or more. Just go with them." And then he shut the door in her face. It wasn't the most gentlemanly thing he could've done but it was effective enough that she had no choice. She took Aladdin's hand with tears in her eye. It wasn't the best start but maybe there was still hope.

"Now kids, let's go back home."

In the car ride, everyone could sense Morgiana was a bit uncomfortable being here so Alibaba decided to attempt to comfort her.

"Uhm, how are you feeling right now," he started off. He wasn't the best at relaxing someone so he just tried to make small talk.

"I'm fine." Obviously not.

Screw small talk. "You don't seem like it. If you're really uncomfortable being near us maybe Aladdin's uncle could arrange something for you."

"No really I'm fine."

"Alright then." Plan B "Hey, uhm, Why is Peter Pan always flying?" Oh god what did I do. His cheeks were burning, his eyes looking down in shame. ThisIsBadThisissobadOhMyGodIsuckSheisn'tresponingSomeonehelp-

"Because he Neverlands?"

Alibaba looked up and found her staring at him with a curious expression. It was kind of cute. Wait what. Even through all of this he grinning the whole way focused on the small smile she had on.

What he didn't see was everyone facepalming after the horrible pun except for Amon. He was smiling like he knew something they didn't.

* * *

There it is. Welcome to the ending :D Hows that pun? How many of you cringed? How many of you want to punch me :D Alright so I admit. I have literally no idea how to comfort someone so this happened. Feel free to give me criticism ^^ Also could I know what age you guys think I am?

* * *

: I'll try! But I am sorry I can't guarantee your wish D: Have a nice day tho ^^


End file.
